Crazy in love
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Esa es Erza, el hada que brilla por ser ella. La que te hace temblar y te quita el aliento con su sola presencia ―¿verdad Jellal?―


**Tercera viñeta salvada. XD**  
 **Summary:** Esa es Erza, el hada que brilla por ser ella. La que te hace temblar y te quita el aliento con su sola presencia, « _¿verdad Jellal?_ »  
 **Notas de autor:** Quería dejar a Erza como uno de los platos fuertes, hasta el final pero me inspiré con ella y bueno, esto es así. Gracias por agregar a sus favoritos, review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos. Aclaro que elegí está canción que siempre he considerado que el Jerza es demasiado intenso y que Erza, por más temible que sea, cuando se trata de Jellal las piernas le tiemblan. ¡Son tan adorables! Mi primer _Jerza._ No crean que traicioné el principio de quién manda, sino que Erza con eso de que está loca enamorada, domina. **  
**Disclaimer:** ** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y las canciones, en las que me baso para escribir las viñetas corresponden a sus respectivas cantantes, cada capítulo tendrá su aclaración: Ahora es turno, nuevamente, de Beyoncé, su canción nos dio el título del fic y el del capítulo.

* * *

 **RUN THE WORLD**

 **Crazy in love**

* * *

 _When you leave I'm begging you not to go,_  
 _Call your name two or three times in a row,_

 _..._

 _Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)_

* * *

¿Cómo describir a Erza?

 _―"Fuerte y aterradora" ―_ según Natsu.

 _―"Fresca, hermosa, cálida y llena de pasión" ―_ esas fueron las palabras de Lucy.

 _―"Llena de bondad, brillo y calor" ―_ eso dice Jellal sobre ella.

Pero, la verdad es que Erza Scarlet es todo eso y más… Y es la única que puede combinar cualidades totalmente opuestas; _porque Erza patea traseros de villanos fuertes, pero se olvida del mundo cuando tiene una rebanada de pastel frente a ella. Porque Erza te puede cortar con su espada, pero ella puede ser cortada con una sola presencia. Porque Erza no le teme a los malos, pero sí le teme a perderlo... Porque Erza más allá de ser la más fuerte, y el ejemplo para los magos, es capaz de ponerse nerviosa cuando él está con ella._

 _Loca enamorada._

A Erza le basta con mirar feo para que todos los hombres del gremio ―y mujeres también―, enderecen su postura y se pongan a trabajar. Todos tiemblan de miedo por ella y tienen pesadillas por su fuerza bruta. Pero por algo ahora es reina y señora de Fairy Tail ―la séptima maestra―.

Pero debajo de todo ese arnés ―frío y temible―, se esconde una frágil mujer que alguna vez dijo que lloraba por un ojo porque ya había llorado mucho. Erza Scarlet, tiene sus propios monstruos, que intenta someter con cada una de las armaduras que puede usar y el filo de su espada lo usa para defenderse de ellos.

Es admirada por su fuerza, pero lejos de ser la persona que su magia y fama dicen que es, es como una niña pequeña: ama comer cosas dulces, la emociona el hecho de subirse a un escenario y actuar ―aunque lo haga pésimo―, tiene sentido de justicia, es estricta con todos y ama su gremio.

Puede dar miedo, pero es ―al igual que Mirajane― la que más logra enlazar sentimientos con los demás. Bisuka la admira, Gray la entiende, Natsu la respesta, Mira la considera su rival y su nakama. « _Erza Scarlet es simplemente Erza; fuerte pero torpe. Poderosa pero tímida_ ».

Todo lo que Erza pisa brilla como el filo de sus espadas. « _Erza es como sus espadas: tiene filo y dos caras. Una cara es sobre una valiente guerrera, experta en armas y fuerza exagerada, y la otra cara es la de una tímida niña, que titubea, siente mariposas en el estómago, teme en ser rechazada y como boba enamorada acepta lo que él le pide_ ».

Si no quiere besarla, entiende y lo perdona. Si va cargado de culpa, ruega para que libere su sufrimiento. Y también teme tanto en reconocer sus sentimientos en público.

La poderosa y temida Titania, tiene una debilidad y no es ―precisamente― su debilidad por los dulces. La reina y señora de Fairy Tail es capaz de sonrojarse por algo tan bobo como una sonrisa de _él._ « _Hay algo que las armaduras de Erza no pueden detener…_ »

A Erza le incomodan los coqueteos ―por irónico que parezca―, ella usa armaduras sexys, tiene de todo tipo: traje de baños, trajes de conejita, ropa de dominatriz, pero nada de eso le transmite seguridad cuando _él_ está frente a ella.

Es grande y humilde de corazón. Ella es tan admirada pero a la vez le incomoda tener la atención desmedida de todo el mundo en su figura, y no le gusta que se refieran a ella como _Erza-san, Erza-sama._ Erza es solo _Erza._

Y aunque ella también provoca suspiros en el público masculino ―ese Ichiya por algo anda como loco por ella―, y no tema en posar sexy y en jugar con la sensualidad que desborda, aunque le salga natural persuadir ―con belleza o fuerza―, no es de las mujeres que se jactan de eso, hasta en muchas ocasiones se siente incómoda por tanta atención.

En su naturaleza también está el ser torpe y más con él. _«Es peor enamorada»._ Se le olvidan las espadas, su gran fuerza y lo terrible que puede ser por un simple _él._

 _Loca enamorada._ Sencillo.

Si comparan; no le cuesta nada gritar el nombre de Natsu o Gray, incluso hace temblar al propio Makarov. Pero cuando toca mencionarlo a él, tartamudea…

―Je-llal. Je-llal ―es tan difícil decirlo corrido, parece niña pequeña que está aprendiendo a escribir y separa las palabras en sílabas.

Por más que quisiera, sus armaduras no sirven para dejar de tartamudear su nombre, no la protegen contra el amor.

La sola presencia de ese hombre la hace sentirse indefensa ―sin armaduras y sin espada―, pero a él no le tiene miedo como lo tiene a su pasado ―ese donde Jellal es poseído y malo―. Pese a que lo ha perdonado, no puede evitar sentir ese temor de perderle y más por la cruzada en la que está.

Para expiar sus culpas va en caza de gremios oscuros. Es peligroso y debe ser cuidadoso en sus movimientos, pero cada vez que mencionan algo sobre los malos ―los gremios― pone más atención para saber si hablan de él, ya saben… esperar su noticia… como _loca enamorada._

Y cada vez que se encuentran ruega para que no se vaya, porque lo extraña y cada vez se hace más prolongado el tiempo en que no lo ve.

Erza no lo sabe ―es algo inocente en esos temas, un poco distraída por lo que siente y porque se resigna a lo que Jellal quiere― pero ella también puede estremecerlo así o hasta peor.

―Sí, Erza.

―No, Erza.

―Vine a investigar, Erza.

Y es que sí ella tartamudea, él repite mucho su nombre. Y ni se diga de lo que impone cuando se le acerca, basta recordar aquel incidente donde la tocó y el traje de baño de la chica se deshilaba y ella se pegaba más a su cuerpo cuando resbalaban por un tobogán.

No lo sabe, pero también lo hace sentir como _loco._ Erza hace que huya de ella sin necesidad de asustarlo por sus espadas ―ni la terrible armadura del cielo―. Ella no es consciente de eso por la sencillez que rodea su corazón.

Porque Jellal no le teme al filo de las espadas, ni a su fuerza, ni al mal carácter que muestra veces... él le teme a lo frágil que puede llegar a ser; daño ya le ha hecho y no quiere hacerle más. No quiere apagar el brillo escarlata que emana. Jellal le teme más a la torpe Erza, que no sabe cómo reaccionar ante los sentimientos, que a la Erza que acaba con un 100 monstruos en un pandemónium. Le da más miedo su sencillez y dulzura que su magia.

Porque, como ya se dijo, Erza Scarlet es estricta, impaciente, ama comer dulces y pasteles, es la más poderosa de todas y le temen los hombres y las mujeres. No obstante, puede quitarte el aliento ―como a Jellal―, a diferencia de las demás, engloba dos tipos de sensualidad: la de ser un hada fuerte ―con muchas armaduras provocativas― y la de ser tierna y cálida, algo torpe e infantil, alguien que se emociona con banalidades.

Esa es Erza, el hada que brilla por ser ella. La que te hace temblar y te quita el aliento con su sola presencia, « _¿verdad Jellal?_ »

* * *

 **Sé que los otros dos capítulos fueron más de: manda la mujer, pero es que el Jerza me inspira a esto y si se fijan este es más directo en cuestiones de pareja. Creo que la canción que me recuerda a Erza no es como las otras, y menos el contexto que le di pero esto es Jerza. Lalalala~XD es un capítulo raro y diferente a lo que pretendía, aunque al final se mostró la grandeza de Erza en cuestiones de hombres, es que todos sabemos que ella es genial pero es demasiado contrastante, posa sexy pero se sonroja con Jellal. Es fuerte y humilde. Cueeeeeck, no sé qué decir, la letra de la canción es diferente a esta, al igual que la de Lucy y Juvia y hasta la de Levy -considera que esto fue mala idea- okay, es mi primer jerza, sean felices. xd**


End file.
